1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a turning device for use with transport apparatus of the type that changes the orientation of products by 90 degrees during their travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When processing products such as folded paper jackets it is often desirable to be able to change the orientation of the product by 90 degrees, for further operations on the product in the same or other equipment, such as applying pocket folds or stacking. This orientation change, for example with endless belt transport of paper folders, is usually accomplished by depositing the product on intersecting belts that are perpendicular to the direction of travel of the original transport apparatus. This method requires additional transport apparatus with a bed, frame, endless belts, driving motor and controls which is expensive, and requires more space, and coordination between the intersecting transport apparatus and is generally not satisfactory.
The turning device of the invention is adaptable to virtually all types of belt transport apparatus, does not require significant additional equipment and provides many positive advantages over the prior art.